Falling for Jimmy
by Made of Ossum
Summary: -CANCELED- After a late night and a mishap in the lab, all the girls in school are falling for Jimmy...including Libby! Now Cindy, Sheen, Carl and Nick must team up and stop this madness. JC, SL.
1. Heads Turn

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron. Otherwise, I'd seriously be considering this for an episode!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Heads Turn**

* * *

Cindy Vortex glanced at the clock on the wall. It was twenty minutes since Ms. Fowl had started teaching, and still there was no sign of the stuck up boy genius that usually sat next to her in class. She had to admit, she was beginning to get a little worried. What could have possibly kept him from making it to class on time? Maybe he was sick, or—

Before Cindy had time to finish the thought, however, the classroom door opened and in entered Jimmy Neutron. His clothing was mussed, his hair was sloppy, and he had circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. "I'm sorry, Ms. Fowl," he apologized hurriedly. "I stayed up late last night working on an invention, and I slept through my alarm."

A smirk formed on Cindy's lips, all her previous worries fading. There was no way that Ms. Fowl would let him slip by with such a lame excuse. No, Nerdtron was finally going to get his, and Cindy had the glorious pleasure of being there to watch.

"It's all right, Jimmy," their teacher squawked. "Just have a seat." Jimmy nodded gratefully and slipped in behind his desk.

_What!_ Cindy's mind screamed. She was just going to let him getting away with sleeping in? Cindy's muscles tightened, and she turned to glare at him.

"Cindy," Libby whispered from the other side of her. "Doesn't he look kinda cute today?"

"Who?" Cindy asked back, under her breath.

"Neutron," Libby replied with a smile.

Cindy's eyes widened, completely shocked and disgusted with Libby. _Surely I didn't hear her right_, Cindy told herself. She glanced back at Jimmy and shook her head. If anyone was to think that he was cute, it wouldn't be that day. The late night in his lab had definitely done no good to his appearance. Libby was probably just playing around with her. Dismissing it at that, Cindy settled back down in her seat and tuned in to the lesson.

* * *

"Excuse me." 

"Pardon."

"Coming through."

Cindy was once again in a foul mood when she finally made it out of the classroom into the hallway. It was lunchtime, and she couldn't even keep track of how many girls had shoved their way past her as she was trying to make her way to the cafeteria.

"Cindy!" Libby called and waved her over.

"Hey, Libby," Cindy greeted her best friend with a tired sigh. She looked over at the group of girls who had formed around someone—Nick, probably. "What's with them?" she asked, nudging her shoulder in their direction.

"Are you tellin' me you're not gonna go join em?" Libby laughed. "Seriously, Cindy, 'What's with _you_?' is a better question to ask."

Just then Nick walked by them, his mouth pulled into a tight frown. "That nerd is gonna pay…," Cindy heard him mutter. Suddenly she had a sinking feeling. If those girls weren't swooning over Nick, then that meant…

"Jimmy, you are _too_ funny," a girl squealed.

No way. There was _no way_ that all those girls were fawning over Jimmy Neutron! Cindy's fists tightened. How could this be happening to her? She felt like fainting right then and there.

_No! Pull yourself together, Cindy!_ she told herself. _Get over there and interrupt it, now!_

"Cindy, don't you wanna go see what Jimmy's up to over there?" Libby asked.

"Sure, Libby," she agreed. Her limbs felt like pudding, but she knew that she had to go break it up somehow. Following Libby, she pushed her way through the crowd of love struck females until she was face-to-face with the one they were all infatuated with.

"What's going on, Neutron!" she demanded. "I want to know, and I want to know now!"

Jimmy looked at her, surprised. "Why, Cindy," he began, "are you saying that you don't want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Sit with you at lunch? Where the heck did you get _that_ idea?"

"Well, just about everyone is fighting over who gets to sit with me," Jimmy replied with a grin. "I was just waiting for you to come and join in."

"I'd never sit with you in a million years!" Cindy yelled at him. Everyone else gasped, including Libby.

"Are you kidding me?" Brittany cut in. "You're actually turning Jimmy down? Anyone else would kill for an invite like that!"

"Let me remind you that this is the same loser who has endangered our town on multiple occasions!" Cindy barked. Turning back to him, she grabbed him by the shirt and stared directly into his face. "You did something, Nerdtron; I know you did! None of these girls would be crushing on you out of their free will! And especially not all of them at once!"

Jimmy squirmed uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about," he protested.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me," Cindy snarled. With that, she shoved him backwards, turned on her heel, and stormed off. She pushed her way through the double doors into the cafeteria and took a seat at the table she and Libby usually shared.

"Hey, Cindy," Sheen sighed, suddenly sitting down across from her.

"What the heck are you doing here, loser?" Cindy demanded, glaring at him. "Why don't you go sit with your popular friend?"

"Jimmy doesn't want me," Sheen said dejectedly, "and my girlfriend is ignoring me."

Cindy softened a little. They both seemed to be in the same boat now. "Yeah, something really weird is going on," she agreed. "I can't believe that Libby is sitting with Jimmy rather than me."

"Hey, guys," Nick approached them. "Is there room for one more?"

Cindy looked up at him in surprise. "Well, sure, Nick," she welcomed him. "Do you hate Nerdtron as much as we do?"

Nick slipped in beside her. "Are you kidding me? Those girls should be all over me right now, not him!" He glanced at Cindy. "You're, like, the only one that's still sane."

"Here comes Carl," Sheen remarked, as the hefty llama-loving boy came to sit next to him.

"OK, that's it!" Cindy declared, standing to her feet. She had never sat at a reject table in her entire life, and she wasn't about to start now. "We've got to do something!" She slammed a fist down on the table, rocking everybody's lunch. "Sheen, you go try talking some sense into Libby. If that doesn't work, then I think I know exactly what to do…"

* * *

_A/N: That's Chapter 1! I hope you liked it. I've had this idea for a while, but have never taken the time to write it out. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Pieces of a Puzzle

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Pieces of a Puzzle

* * *

"Um, Cindy?" Carl began uneasily. "I've got one question."

The blonde female sighed in exasperation. "What is it, Carl?" she asked with a roll of her limpid green eyes, strumming her fingers impatiently across the tabletop.

"Why didn't you get any lunch?" he inquired, eyeing his own empty tray with hunger.

"Why? Did you want to eat _mine,_ too?" she snapped, noticing the look on his face.

"Um...maybe...?" he said sheepishly.

Cindy smacked a hand against her forehead. Why was she sitting with such numbskulls again? Oh, yeah. Because of _Neutron_, that was why. "Sheen! Get over there _now!_" she suddenly yelled in frustration.

"For the love of UltraLord, Cindy! You don't have to be so rude!" he exclaimed. "I'm going, I'm going!" He stood up quickly, then shot a suspicious glance at Carl. "Don't even _think_ about touching my food! I'm not finished!"

"OK," Carl agreed. When Sheen's back was turned, however, he slowly inched his pointer finger towards the pudding on Sheen's tray.

Sheen immediately whirled around again. "I mean it!" he called.

Carl drew back, startled. "OK!"

Cindy shook her head in amusement.

* * *

Jimmy was sitting at a table, surrounded by the same girls who had crowded him in the hallway. He was in the midst of telling them about one of his inventions, when Sheen broke into the conversation. 

"Jimmy! Where's Libby?" he demanded.

Jimmy looked up at his best friend in surprise. "Uh...right there, Sheen," he replied, pointing across the table.

Sheen marched around and grabbed his "girlfriend" by the forearm.

"Sheen!" she exclaimed. "What in the name of music do you think you're doin'?" She gave him "the look" while all the onlookers snickered.

"Libby, you're _my_ girlfriend. You should be sitting with _me_!" Sheen pleaded after dropping her arm like she wanted.

Now Libby was infuriated. "That's it, Sheen! Not in front of all these people! You're comin' with me!" She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him off. All the other girls watched with entertained smiles and then turned back to the previous center of attention: Jimmy.

Sheen grinned at the pretty, dark-skinned 11-year-old girl as she pulled him out of the cafeteria and into an empty hallway. Without realizing it, she'd done exactly what he'd wanted her to: leave Jimmy's table. Plus, he had always thought she looked attractive when she was angry.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me in front o' all those kids...especially Jimmy!" Libby burst out.

"Come on, Libby!" Sheen beseeched her, giving her his big puppy eyes. "Why were you even at his table?"

Seeing how cute he looked, Libby calmed down a little and let out a submissive sigh. "'Cause Sheen," she tried to explain, "Jimmy's...the new Nick."

"The new _Nick_?" Sheen repeated in shock. "He's nothing like Nick! He's still a nerd! Besides, you never sat at _Nick_'s table!"

"Well..." Libby hesitated. He _did_ have a point. "Everyone's sittin' there. And don't even _try_ usin' my parents' line...'If everyone jumped off a cliff, would _you_?' I get that enough already!"

"No, no, no! I was going to say, 'if everybody jumped off a bridge, would you?'" Sheen replied innocently.

Libby just rolled her eyes. "Don't _even_ gimme that, Sheen. Ya know what I'm sayin'."

"Well...is _Cindy_ sitting at Jimmy's table?" he questioned her.

"Sheen—" she began to protest.

"Hey, let me talk! I'm on a roll here!" her boyfriend interrupted.

Libby thought about it for a few seconds, then waved a hand in permission. "OK, go on."

"You and Cindy are best friends. Carl, Jimmy and I are best friends. Cindy didn't want to sit with Jimmy, so you ditched her, and Jimmy didn't want to sit with me and Carl, so he ditched us. Now Cindy's stuck sitting with Mr. Hefty-Llama-Lover!" Sheen passionately vociferated. "...And Nick," he added under his breath.

"Sheen!" Libby burst into giggles. "How could ya make fun o' your own best friend?"

"Well, it's _true_," Sheen countered with a smile. "Besides, I could get along fine without Carl. But because he's always around Jimmy I'm stuck with him. I mean, when I decided I missed you—"

"Aw," Libby broke in.

"—when I decided I missed you," Sheen continued, "I got up from the table and specifically told him _not_ to touch my food. So what does he do? Tries to touch it when I turn my back! I mean, sheesh! He's probably polished the tray off by now! I can't imagine how he's torturing Cindy!"

"I get the point," Libby grinned. "So basically you told me all that 'cause you really want me to be sittin' with _you_. Is that it?"

"Yes...," Sheen sighed, then exclaimed, "and leave Jimmy alone! He's a jerk for shunning me and Carl!"

"An' we all know Cindy has a thing for 'im," Libby pointed out. "I don't know why she won't sit with 'im. Everyone else is, so it's not like it'll ruin her image. Plus, he practically invited 'er 'imself. I mean, could it honestly kill 'er just this once?"

Sheen swung open the doors leading into the cafeteria and the two went and sat down with Cindy, Carl and Nick.

Carl squirmed uneasily in his seat when he saw them approach. "Um, Sheen, there's something you should know..."

"Carl!" his friend interrupted, fuming, as he took a seat next to the plump, red-haired boy. "You ate my lunch! I specifically told you not to touch it! Twice!"

Carl winced. "That's just what I was going to tell you," he whined. "But you took so long to talk to Libby that I thought you weren't coming back!"

"What are you talking about? I was only gone for five minutes!"

"It was at least ten!"

"Fine! Ten! That's barely anything!" Sheen barked.

"Actually, he waited for a minute after you left and then began devouring it like there was no tommorrow," Cindy spoke up.

"You are so buying me lunch tomorrow!" Sheen yelled.

"Can you two shut up and get back to business here?!" Libby interrupted, thouroughly tired of their arguing.

"Oh, yeah," Sheen complied, calming down immediately. "Libby's here," he pointed out to Cindy.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Um, as if I can't see that!" she scoffed. Then she turned to Libby (who was sitting to her immediate right) and gave her best friend a genuine smile. "Libby! I'm so glad you're back! What happened?" she questioned.

"Like, with—" Libby began.

"Yeah."

"And—"

"Yeah."

Nick Dean let out a sigh. "Are you two going to continue like that?" he asked in exasperation. "I thought we were trying to put a stop to Neutron here."

"Sorry, Nick," Libby apologized.

"I just don't get how all these girls, all at once, could develop a huge, overpowering crush on such a—a—" Cindy rummaged for the right word.

"Loser?" Nick suggested.

Cindy shrugged. "Works for me. I mean, it just doesn't make sense. Things like that just don't happen—_especially_ not all at once!"

"And it felt weird—still does. It's like, when he walked in the door o' the classroom, I suddenly couldn't keep my eyes off 'im. Like, I was almost...obsessed," Libby tried to explain. "I've never found Neutron attractive. Plus, I usually don't act like that when I like a guy anyway. It felt..._unnatural_...but I just couldn't help it."

Cindy's ears perked up and her eyes grew wide. "Like you were deprived of your free will?"

"Yeah!" Libby agreed.

"Are all of you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cindy asked, looking around the table from one person to the next.

"You really need to go get some food?" Carl guessed.

"No! That this whole thing reeks of the love potion!" Cindy snapped.

"Love potion?" Sheen gasped. "No way! Are you telling me Jimmy used the love potion on all the girls so that he could _steal my girlfriend_?!" he raved.

"And all the other chicks, too!" Nick added.

"Why, when I get a hold of that deceiving, back-stabbing, conniving, malevolent, loathsome little jerk I'm gonna—" Sheen kept on going.

"Wow, I didn't know you had such a large vocabulary, Sheen," Libby complemented him, impressed.

"Actually I don't know what any of those words mean," he humbly clarified. "I just heard Jimmy using them when he was yelling about Cindy one time in his lab."

"Gee, thanks," Cindy said sarcastically.

Libby just shook her head and laughed.

"Except...why isn't Cindy affected?" Sheen asked.

Silence befell the five as all eyes turned to the aforementioned blonde.

"Yeah, why _aren't_ you affected, Cindy? I want to know," Carl piped up.

"Jeesh, stop interrogating me!" Cindy exclaimed. "I—I—um...I must hate him too much for it to work," she improvised, not fully believing her own explanation. Didn't Jimmy hate her just as much? Why had it worked on him and not her? Maybe he had tweaked it and it wasn't as strong. Or, maybe...she didn't want to think it, but...what if, deep down, she loved him too much already for the change to take place?

"I donno," Libby was saying. "When Jimmy was exposed to it, didn't it work on him? And I'd say your 'hatred' for each other is pretty much equal...Cindy?" Her best friend wasn't paying attention to her and looked as if she were deep in thought. "Cindy?" Libby repeated.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Cindy mumbled, coming back to reality. "So, who has an idea of how we can expose Neutron's evil scheme?"

"Well...if anyone's confused about why you're not affected by Jimmy's potion, it would be him, right?" Libby asked.

"Right, although I don't see where you're taking this," Cindy commented.

Libby just flashed her a grin. "You'll see."

* * *

_**A/N:** Well, this is installment number two. I hope everyone has enjoyed the fanfiction so far. I know it's a lot different from my usual writing style; more comedic than dramatic. And it'll most likely be a lot shorter than my usual fanfictions, too. Perhaps only a couple of chapters. It's just an old idea that I wanted to take a shot at for fun...I'm not as serious about this as I am with My Happy Ending. Just jot me a review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Cindy Comes Around

_**A/N: **Wow, I'm updating yet another story. Aren't you proud? I know the chapters in this one are kind of short. Hopefully the fic will be short too; the plot's pretty simple... Please review. I might delete it if no one does! I want at least 5 reviews before the next chapter...please?_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cindy Comes Around  
**

* * *

"You know, Jimmy, the Frontroad Girls are going to be in concert here in Retroville on Friday night," Brittany was saying. "I mean, you _do_ like Frontroad Girls, right? They're, like, the coolest new thing on the market, hello!"

"Yeah, I love that group!" Nissa Alcorn piped up.

"Oh, huh? Backstreet Boys, right," Jimmy nodded, his mind in a galaxy far, far away.

Nissa's cute little face scrunched up in confusion. "What? I've never heard of the—_'Backstreet Boys.'_ I was talking about the Frontroad Girls!"

"What were you staring at, anyways?" another of his admirers chimed in.

"Oh—just—nothing." Jimmy forced himself to tear his eyes from the dark-haired beauty that was sitting a table away. It had been an accident, it really had—the mishap in the lab, that was. But that was no reason to not take advantage of the situation, right?

_Don't worry, Jimmy, it will only be a few minutes until she notices me and strolls right over here_, the boy genius told himself, stealing one more glance at the brown-eyed Betty. _That's it, she just met your gaze. She's blushing! She's smiling, getting up! This is it!_

"Hey..._Jimmy_," Betty Quinlan giggled flirtatiously, her voice sounding like music to his ears.

"Hey, Betty." Jimmy attempted to act cool and casual, but his hair flip miserably failed. He blushed and brushed his chocolate ice cream swirl back into position.

Betty burst into more giggles. "You're so funny. Only someone like you could look like a complete idiot and _still _be cute. Um, I would sit down, but"—she shot Brittany a menacing glare—"there's not enough room."

"Oh, uh—" Jimmy shoved Brittany to the side without another thought and flashed Betty a smile. "But there is."

"Hey!" Brittany exclaimed angrily upon hitting the floor.

Betty daintily took the blonde's previous seat, and then following suit, she pushed Brittany's tray onto the girl, not even giving her a chance to move out of the way in time.

"Betty Quinlan! I will so get you back for that!" Brittany vowed, shaking a fist at the 12-year-old.

"I'd like to see you try, fifth grader," Betty shot back carelessly, using her higher academic level as an advantage point.

"Jimmy's a fifth grader, too!" Brittany reminded her, as she wiped spaghetti sauce off her face.

"He's a very _smart_ fifth grader," Betty said coquettishly, lifting his chin up playfully with her index finger.

"Very smart," Jimmy repeated with a dumb laugh, completely under his female counterpart's spell. Brittany just scowled and got up, heading to the bathroom to clean up. Nissa glanced at Jimmy and Betty and then ran off to help her friend.

"So...about the Frontroad Girls concert...," Betty began, glancing at her oh-too-perfect fingernails.

"He's going with me." A voice from behind the two stated it plain and simply, as if there were no question to the fact.

"C-Cindy?" Jimmy asked, awestruck, as he turned to look at his pretty rival.

"Yeah, Jimmy, don't you remember?" she asked innocently, and then winked at him for further effect.

"Jimmy?" the boy repeated in wonder, noting the startling difference in the way she addressed him. "But just a few minutes ago you hated me!"

Cindy laughed. "That little fight?" She waved a hand in dismissal. "It was so long ago I can barely remember. Besides, boyfriends and girlfriends get into fights all the time, but that doesn't mean it has to be the end of the world, does it? As long as you still feel for me the way I feel for you..." Her voice trailed off, and she looked at Jimmy expectantly.

"What? I don't even know how you feel about me! Like I said, a few minutes ago you hated me!" he exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy." She let out a giggle that sounded _almost_ as beautiful as Betty's. "It's the winds of change. You of all people should be experienced in that."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" he protested. "I—I—" He stared into her crystal clear green eyes and started feeling all kinds of mixed emotions. What was going on here? Every girl should've been affected by the love potion. But Cindy hadn't been...and now she was? It didn't make sense.

But although it didn't make sense...

"He's such a kidder, you know," Cindy went on. "Right, Jimmy?" she prodded, nudging him with her elbow.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Um, I'm going with...Cindy." He took a gulp. This had better of been the right decision. What if she was tricking him? Naw, it probably just took longer to affect her because she hated him so much. This was definitely something to take advantage of.

"In your face, Betty Quinlan," she spat. Then she turned and linked her arm through his. "Come on, Jimmy, let's get our _own_ table."

"Now, hold on a second," he protested, thoroughly enjoying all the other girls' attention, and not wishing to give any of it up. "These ladies are your friends. And just because we're...er...boyfriend and girlfriend, doesn't mean we can't hang out with them too, right?"

"Wrong," she stated, almost harshly but not exactly. Boy, Cindy sure was weird when she liked someone. She wasn't quite fawning over him the same way the others were.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"Because Jimmy, you can only have one girlfriend at a time. And if I'm your girlfriend, then you shouldn't be hanging out with other girls...especially if they like you." She glared at everyone at the table as she said it.

"You know, Jimmy," Betty interrupted quickly, "you don't have to listen to her. If you dumped her, I'm sure you could get a new girlfriend at the snap of your fingers."

Girls were so complicated.

"Um, well, I'll be Cindy's boyfriend for today, and then we'll see after that," Jimmy decided, hoping that would soothe them.

"Does this mean you're taking auditions?" someone asked. "Where do we sign up?"

"You can ask him that _later_," Cindy snarled.

"I'd say wait until at least tomorrow," Jimmy added.

"Come _on_," Cindy said impatiently.

"I'll be seeing you girls _later_." He clicked his tongue at them and then headed off with his first "girlfriend."


	4. One Sentence

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed asking me to continue. Maybe if I just make the fic shorter, I'll be able to finish it. So sorry in advance for the short chapters, but I see that as being the only way I'll ever be able to update...  
_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron, and I never did.

* * *

**Chapter 4: One Sentence  
**

* * *

"It's working!" Libby burst out excitedly, watching as Cindy and Jimmy headed off for their own table, arms linked.

"I still don't get how this will help," Carl complained.

Gosh. No wonder this boy annoyed so many people.

"It's simple," Libby replied. "Cindy tricks Jimmy into thinking she likes him, then gets him to admit why everyone's actin' so dang funny."

"Why would he admit it to her?" Carl asked.

"Sheesh, Carl! You probably don't get it because you've never _had_ a girlfriend!" Sheen yelled at him.

"I have too!" Carl protested.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Sheen demanded.

"Well...one time Cindy winked at me..."

"That means nothing!" Nick joined in, out of exasperation and nothing better to do.

"Why would she wink at me unless she liked me?" Carl wanted to know.

"There could be a lot o' reasons!" Libby replied. "When was this anyways?"

"When everyone was running for class president..."

"Ugh! She was probably tryin' to get you to vote for me!" Libby told him.

"But why did she wink?" he persisted.

"Carl, do you have anything up there?" Sheen asked, knocking on the side of Carl's head.

"Sheen, you're mean!" he pouted. Then suddenly a grin formed on his face. "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Yeah, and it took you long enough to figure out!" Sheen exclaimed.

"Guys, can we _please_ try to focus here?" Libby begged. She sure wished Cindy was having a better time on her end of things.

* * *

"So, Jimmy, since I'm your _girlfriend_, and all...," Cindy began (gosh, when had that word started to sound so nice?), "I was just thinking...maybe I could help you in your lab today instead of Sheen and Carl?"

Jimmy glanced at her suspiciously. "My lab? Wouldn't you much rather go somewhere else, like the Candy Bar or something?"

Cindy rolled her eyes and giggled. "No, silly. The Candy Bar is nice, but...well...I don't think any of those girls over there will give us privacy, you know?" She waved a hand to his crowd of followers. Cindy and Jimmy had not been the only ones who had switched tables. Those girls just couldn't let him out of their _sight_, for crying out loud!

Jimmy sighed in pleasure. "Yep, anywhere I go they just can't get enough of me," he agreed.

Cindy forced a smile. How just one little sentence from him could send her emotions flying in the opposite direction from what they had been before, she would never figure out. Oh why couldn't she just let him know how much of an egotistical jerk he was? Right, because that would ruin everything. Ugh, the situation she was _in_ here!

"That...is true." _But it won't be for long._ "So in your _lab_ we can be _alone_. Get it?"

"Well...sure...I guess that makes sense," he reluctantly started to agree.

_Good job, Cindy, he doesn't suspect a thing!_

"Of course it does. Besides, it's not like I haven't been in there before," she reminded him.

But boy, what an unpleasant memory that brought to mind. The stupid, no good love potion. She almost thought he was seriously into her, and he never even understood that she had _returned_ his feelings _without_ the influence of the potion. So what did he do? Just threw her out like yesterday's trash.

"Um, Cindy?"

His concerned voice broke her out of her flashback. She glanced down at the fists she had unknowingly been balling up, and released them quickly. Then, smooth as could be, she looked back up at him with yet another dazzling, albeit fake smile gracing her face. "Yes?"

"I said I'll meet you outside after school," Jimmy repeated himself, standing up to go clear his tray. "Class is about to start up again."

"Oh, right. See you then."

As soon as he took a few steps away from their table, girls rushed over, arguing about who would get to throw out his trash for him. Cindy watched on in horror. Where was their _dignity_? (Hmm...wasn't that a Hilary Duff song or something?) She couldn't believe this, and on top of that she couldn't _stand _it. This was going to end, and it was going to end today.

* * *

Back in class, the annoyance continued. It seemed like every girl was staring at him with a big pair of googly-eyes (except for the ever loyal Libby, who was trying to look away and keep her mind on something else). And to make the matter worse, Cindy was beginning to think that whatever Jimmy had done worked on older women too...only to less of an amount.

For instance, Ms. Fowl was also acting oddly out of character. Not like she was in love with him (ew, that would be _too _weird and disgusting, wasn't she like eighty years old?), but like she favored him out of the entire class. It had begun when he showed up late that morning and she hadn't given him the punishment he deserved, and it was continuing even now.

When Ms. Fowl asked if anyone had questions, this was Jimmy's response: "Ms. Fowl, I hate to ask this, but it's just been eating at me. If you could pick your favorite student in the whole class, who would it be?" Then he smiled around the room in a stuck-up fashion as if he already knew what her response was going to be.

"Why, Jimmy, such a handsome and smart boy like you shouldn't have to ask!" Ms. Fowl squawked happily. "Of course you're my favorite!"

It was like some ridiculous script written for a cheesy cartoon or something!

"But I'm handsome," Carl spoke up, sounding very hurt at his teacher's answer to Jimmy's stupid question.

"Yes, Carl, but I think we all know that Jimmy is the handsomest student in all the land," Ms. Fowl tried to console him.

All the girls in the room murmured their agreement.

Carl's eyes were beginning to mist over. "But...but...that was _my_ dream!"

Cindy was completely fed up. When Jimmy was doing this to his _own_ best friend and Ms. Fowl was condoning it, that was crossing the line to cruelty.

"Ms. Fowl," she spoke up, "I don't see how Jimmy's question has anything to do with our education."

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well, Cindy, I'm _sure_ you don't understand, but I think we can learn from _any_ question that Jimmy should ask," Ms. Fowl replied.

"Well _I_ think that showing partiality to any one student is unfair and very destructive to the self-esteem of the other students in this class," Cindy rebutted. Then suddenly an idea brightened her thoughts and she smirked. "I _also_ feel that Principal Willoughby would agree with me."

Jimmy's face faltered over that statement, and Cindy crossed her arms in a smug victory. The fact was, Principal Willoughby wasn't female, and Jimmy's brainwashing didn't seem to work on the male gender.

"And you're supposed to be Jimmy's girlfriend?" a voice from the back piped up with a scoff.

Immediately her face burned and her tongue tied up. "Well...I mean...it's just..."

"I think I know what's going on here," Jimmy interrupted.

_No! He couldn't possibly!_

"You do?" The words sounded little more than a squeak.

To Cindy's surprise, he actually _smiled_ at her! That was _hardly_ a befitting response. After all, she had been trying to sabotage his stupid new invention...whatever it was!

"Of course. I know everything."

_Oh, brother. Just go on thinking that.  
_

Jimmy turned around in his seat so he could face all of the kids in the room. "You see, Cindy here is _so_ smart that this intellectual sparring is her way of showing affection towards me."

Her mouth dropped open in utter shock.

"That makes sense!" Libby exclaimed, trying to aide everyone in the belief of this new theory. Not that she needed to, however; right now these girls would believe Jimmy even if he said the sky was really purple and not blue.

"You know, Jimmy," Ms. Fowl squawked, "I think you could do a better job than me teaching this class! Why don't you come up here and finish this lesson?"

He made it a bigger deal than it needed to be, standing up from his seat and giving everyone a sweeping bow before heading over to the blackboard to take Ms. Fowl up on her offer. But oddly enough, his insistent, ongoing pride had stopped bothering Cindy Vortex, who was watching him write something with chalk on the board in that sloppy chicken scratch of his. Once again, one little sentence from him caused her attitude to spin a 180. Because, well...

Jimmy Neutron thought she was smart.

A smile flicked across her face. Yes, after so long of competing with him, trying to prove how intelligent she really was, he had acknowledged it. Maybe he hadn't said she was as smart as _him_, but it had been close. After all, the words '_so_ smart' coming from a genius had to mean something.

Uh...not that she _cared _what he thought.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Forgive me for the short, suckishness of this. It was pretty much a filler anyhow. And yes, I suck at chapter titles. So, I am going to attempt to finish this story, which means I don't want anyone else doing that for me, lol. ;) _

_Please review, it'll make my day! :)  
_


End file.
